Secret Love
by ILoveCarlisleCullen364
Summary: What happens when Carlisle and Bella fall in love. Will the find away to stay or will they let there love fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Pov**

I was walking up to the Cullen house when the door swung open. Standing there was , Edward's dad.

" Carlisle is everything alright" I exclaimed

" Yes Bella everything is fine, but I think you should see what is going on upstairs"

I ran up stairs my heart beating so fast no one can possibly count the beats. Not even a vampire. As I turn the corner Alice was standing with everyone standing around her. I walk over to Edward.

"Edward, whats going ?" I ask

" do you remember the american nomadic vampire coven that we met last year"

" yeah"

" Alice had a vision the leader, Victoria shes coming to Forks with a army of newborn vampires."

" why ? "

" Bella, They want to kill you to get back at me for my brothers killing James."

All of the sudden my head starts t spin my body feels weak. The room is spinning all over and then it went black. Everybody was gone. like thy left and turn off the lights. I fell to the ground.

" Carlisle" Edward yells they didn't leave me there after all.

I can hear Carlisle fast feet coming up the stairs in his vampire speed. I can feel Carlisle's ice cold hand touching my head feeling if I have a fever. The coldness from his and Edward hands are enough to wake me up. My eyes flash open. Every one is hovering over me now.

" Bella are you feeling okay" Carlisle Asked me with a concerned face

"Yes i'm fine so why does Victoria want to kill me"

" She wants Edward to feel the pain she did when Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice killed James."

"Where did everybody go"

"They are in Alaska visiting our cousins from Denali. Esme thinks she convince then to help to help us fight Victoria army of newborn vampires. they will be back in one week I'm staying behind so that i can keep an eye n you and keep my job at the hospital which reminds me Edward told me to have you call you father. Tell him you and Alice are having a sleepover and I will take you to school in the morning and take you home."

" Okay "

I can't believe this First Victoria is coming after me, my boyfriend and the rest of his family have gone to Alaska for a weekend they left me alone with Carlisle Cullen the guy i have been in love with since i was will i do this how will i e ale to keep my hands off of him how will I survive Victoria and her army.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlisle POV**

I was sitting in my study reading one of my many medical books, when I hear my name being called from down the hall. I immediately knew it was Bella the only one in the house for the week. Edward had asked me to watch her while he and the rest of my family went hunting in Canada. I started walking to Alice's room where Bella was looking for something to swear to school tomorrow.

"Bella? what are you doing on the top of Alice's dresser? It's Ebony. I asked and then laughed. Bella also laughed a little also. I put my hand out as a gesture to help her off of the dresser. She didn't take my hand and turned the opposite direction.

"I'm trying to find my jeans up here. Alice said she put them up here after I left them." She said

" I know but if Edward knew that I let you stand up on the dresser he would kill me"

" Carlisle that is not possible, you are his father and you have been alive longer then him he can not possibly kill you if anything you would kill him" I laughed and put my hand out once again this time she took it and I lifted her off of the dresser.

" Carlisle if i can't stand on the dresser then how am I suppose to find my jeans"

" Well you are not going to find them in Alice's closet because they are not up there, Esme washed them and put them on the washer next time you need something from Alice tell her to ask her mother." I used my vampire speed to go and get Bella's jeans from the washer. I handed her the jeans.

" thanks" she said with a smile

" no problem Bella" I left and went back to my study after about an hour of reading I looked at the clock it was 5:30 pm I figured that Bella would want so dinner. So i went down stairs where she was watching TV.

" Bella are you getting hungry i was thinking that we can go out to eat"

" Carlisle that is not necessary you don't eat, how are you going to explain why your not eating."

" Bella i can eat i just don't necessarily like food"

" Carlisle you don't have to do that"

" well I Insist I have to eat food all the time at work it doesn't really other me any more" she laughed

" Ok fine we can go"

I grabbed her coat and grabbed my keys from the hook. We walked in to the garage and got into the Mercedes.

" Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella"

" i have a question" I just looked at her and she went on.

" why do all of the Cullens drive so fast?"

" I don't know Bella I guess it is just closer to our normal speed and since we all have been alive so long driving at a normal pace is just boring" I really didn't realize how fast we drive until she said something. The answer of this question I really didn't know. But i guess us driving fast has always been a thing we all do after we changed. we arrive at the restaurant and head inside. The waitress comes over and introduces her self.

" Hello I am Alison and I'll be a waitress today can i get you drinks right away" she said

" I'll have a coke please" Bella said

" and what can i get for you sir " looking at me batting her eyelashes

" Just water is fine thank you"

" I will be right back then with your drinks"

Bella started laughing at me. I ha i confused look o my face.

" What? " I asked her

" she likes you"

" i know " i said reaching into my pocket pulling out a ring. Now Bella looked confused.

" Bella put this on your left hand, like a wedding ring." Now she looked even more confused .

" why?"

" because then she thinks we are married, don't worry Esme knows I do this when i leave town and shes not with me i take one of my daughters with me and they pretend to be my wife it keeps the ladies away."

" Ok i will. but i have to admit this is a little weird i'm dating your son and i'm pretending to be you wife. What do Emmett and jasper think of you using their wives to keep woman away.

" well i'm there father so they have to listen to me and they don't like the idea of other woman hitting on there dad."

Bella noticed to waitress coming back and grabbed my hand with her left hand making the ring noticeable. They waitresses big smile turned into a strait face as soon as she saw the ring.

 **Bella POV**

I can't Believe I am Holding Carlisle's hand with a ring on it i wonder if the diamond is am kidding knowing the Cullen's it is real. I was staring at our hands and the ring Carlisle noticed tat i was and said something.

"Bella she is gone. you can ask me anything"

" is this a real diamond?" i asked

" yes it is" Carlisle replied

" why did you buy a real diamond ring"

" because i have a lot of money and i don't know what to do with it you know i'm rich right Bella i could buy you anything."

" Carlisle i know your rich i'm your sons girlfriend remember" I laughed and so did Carlisle

"The food is coming"

I can't wait to see Carlisle eat his food. I remember that the Cullens on the first day we met there faces where disgusted. But Carlisle was a lot different from the other Cullens he seems more human then the ate our food Carlisle was funny to watch. his facial expressions had the weirdest look to them. I couldn't help it i has to laugh.

" Bella this is not funny you just wait until your changed I will make you eat food to and them we will be laughing. Probably Emmett but still."

" sorry you face is price less we can go you don't have to eat anymore"

We got up and left. I didn't realize until we got in the car that we were still holding hands. We both looked down at are hands. We still didn't let go.


End file.
